The Fall Of The PPP
The Fall Of The PPP '(known as the ''PPP's Great Fall, Day of Doom and The Greatest Failure Of The PPP) was the day when the PPP react to their own actions, seeing their mistakes and led them to their doom.It is known as '''Code F.A.I.L. for Agents and the 'G Day' for noobs. What Happen? It begins 2013, the PPP was arguing with the PHD as always in the Petshop, trying to protect many Pookies from the PHD. PHD claim they were doing good actions because Pookies were spamming bad words (sexual, racist, etc.), reporting people, hacking and lagging the Petshop while the PPP counters by saying Pookies did nothing wrong, they never did bad things. Some penguins came in the place, saying that Pookies does report people for nothing, saying bad words and even blocking people (they werent even haters). The PHD refuse to hear those words, thinking it was lies. PHD wanted proof and will never believe the penguins if they don't have any proofs about the actions of the Pookies. The penguins claim they have adopt a Pookie, tummy Pookies and Eggs in the past, saying the Pookies were evil, some racist and they were all corrupt and told the PHD they were wrong: the PHD claim all Pookies are good (except the case of Speedguin, Divas and MELD(u)s). Another Agent from the PHD, Berserker, enter in the Petshop with his gang, carrying some red Pookies badly wounded. Berserk claim those Pookies were evil, racists and even all Pookies were like this: cancerous. The PHD refuse to believe him but Berserk attack them, some were killed, some were severly injured and said those words: 'They (the Pookies) spam non-stop, like racist and sexual comments, reporting people for nothing AND YOU DON'T CARE???'' Do you '''CARE or NOT? You think you are good but you can't see everything on Club Penguin, even with your so called High Secutity Camera, you cannot know what is going on in all places, rooms, igloos and servers! You aren't God, all of you are NOT Gods and it's the same with the PHD! Those Pookies were evil'' and they even not '''Divas and MELD(u)s),' stop saying all Pookies are good', '''sweet' and '''acting like they did ''NOTHING! Pookies are all cancerous, they area dying race! Anyway, keep acting like as hholes, (saying the word ''asshole will ban him) all of you are freaking blind! Good day to you all, failures!'' He even kill the injured Pookies with his gang and attack all the other Pookies in the Petshop, the PPP Agents were helpless due to their injured and killed mates, because Berserk attack them. While Berserk and his gang leave the place, the PPP didn't even talk a single word, they were completley shutted. They were insulted by the other penguins, called ''freaks, bad liars, buffons ''and ''failures. And on this day, all of Berserk words were spreaded on all the servers, decreasing the PPP's popularity and this is how the PPP is now dead.